Roman Picisan
by LuthCi
Summary: "A-aku menyukai Sasuke-kun. To-tolong jauhi d-dia. Tentu kau ma-mau, kau kan sahabatku. Bukan b-begitu, Sakura-chan?" / ...WATEPAK! baca: what the f! / "Jangan nangis lagi, oke? Gue sukanya cuma sama elo." / a request from atvia gates/ a highschool, abal, gembel, don't like please don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Naruto and all of its character belong to Masashi Kishimoto, i dont take any material profit from it

**Warning**: AU, HIGHSCHOOL, OOC PARAH, PICISAN, RANDOM, GAK BAKU, BERANTAKAN, PASARAN.

For once I say this: **don't like **(please) **don't read**. Tolong waningnya dibaca dan dicerna.

**.**

"_A-aku menyukai Sasuke-kun. To-tolong jauhi d-dia. Tentu kau ma-mau, kau kan sahabatku. Bukan b-begitu, Sakura-chan?"_

.

.

_WATEPAK! _(baca: _what the fuck!_)

.

.

* * *

**Roman Picisan**

Oleh **LuthCi**

* * *

Suasana kelas hari ini sama seperti hari-hari biasanya: ramai, penuh, sesak, berisik, memusingkan, dan merepotkan—ah, kata yang terakhir itu kukutip dari gumaman Shikamaru, sang juara kelas, saat ia sedang tertidur_._

Teriakan—ralat—**puluhan** teriakan terdengar dari setiap penjuru kelas. Ada yang meneriakkan nama pria sekelas, nama pria kelas seberang, nama pria sekolah lain, nama artis pria, nama penyanyi pria, nama penari pria, nama badut pria, na—

"—IYA GHELAK TADI MALEM GUE NONTON PELEM BOKEP! CEWEKNYA HOT BANGET SUMFEEHHH!"—ah ya, ternyata ada teriakan baru tentang seorang wanita sek—_WAIT! _Apa? Apa itu tadi? Film bokep? _**HELLO! **_Harusnya film sejenis itu dibicarakan dengan bisikan, bukan dalam teriakan! Dan siapa tadi itu yang berteriak? Rambut kecoklatan dan kacamata bulat? Oh, ternyata itu Shino Aburame yang berteriak. Ya ya ya, normal, _kok_. Dia kan memang anak pendi—_**WHAT? **_**Shino Aburame? **_For God's sake, _dia itu adalah anak terpendiam di kelas! Seharusnya dia itu diam bukan be—

**Ceklek.**

Kelas ramaiku pun diam seketika—termasuk _inner_-ku yang berceloteh sedari tadi syukurnya haha—. _Come on_, dari bunyi pintu terbuka yang mencekam seperti itu saja kita sudah tahu pasti membahayakan. Atau okelah, kalian memang tak bisa mendengar bunyi pintu terbuka, tapi kalian bisa melihat dengan jelas 'kan _suffix_ tersebut di-_bold_? Dan tak akan di-_bold_ suatu kata jika tidak memiliki penekanan yang cukup dalam.

**Tap.**

Oke, bahkan satu langkah kaki pun diberi penekanan. Lebay? **Sangat**.

Yang terlihat dari tempatku duduk kini adalah sebuah ujung sepatu. Bukan ujung sepatu biasa, karena sepatu ini sangatlah runcing layaknya hidung busuk Pinokio setelah diserut. Mengapa busuk? Tentu karena sepatu tersebut berwarna hijau, walau hidung Pinokio saat busuk pun mungkin tidak akan menjadi hijau, tapi tak apa kan berimajinasi. _Hey_, jangan salahkan orang berseni penuh imajinasi sepertiku!

Kembali lagi ke sepatu hidung-busuk-Pinokio-yang-diserut, dari warna hijaunya pun kita semua sudah tahu bukan siapa orang tersebut? _What_? Kau tidak tahu? Astaga! Tak pernahkah kau menonton serial animasi Naruto? Baiklah, baiklah, aku tahu kalian ini orang _kamfung_—perhatian, tidak ada _typo_—jadi, mari aku beri tahu siapa sosok tersebut: **Kagakagashigi Hagatagatege **a.k.a **Kakashi Hatake** (_don't you dare blaming me for using _bahasa-G. Bahasa ini adalah sesuatu yang _kewl _di desa kelahiranku saat aku masih di sekolah dasar dahulu.)

**Tap tap tap.**

Ah, lihatlah betapa _matching_-nya guruku yang satu itu. Sepatu hijau, celana hijau, kemeja hijau dan map hijau di tangan. **Bukan**, ini bukan warna hijau _army_ yang aku bicarakan. Ini adalah warna hijau lumut yang sedang tebar pesona pada lumut betina alias lumut _fresh _yang bersinar. Tapi tentu, ada kekurangan, ada kelebihan. Kelebihannya adalah guru hijau satu ini memiliki wajah yang **super-zuper-giledehbok-tampan**. Pernahkah kau melihat sosok Brad Pitt? _Well_, aku tak pernah. Dan Brad Pitt tak ada hubungannya dengan wajah Kakashi-sensei, jadi, mari abaikan pertanyaan dan pernyataan sebelumnya.

Intinya, jika kau melihat hijau-lumut-bersinar dengan _silver_ di pucuknya, maka itu adalah Kakashi-sensei. (err... apa aku lupa bilang bahwa rambut Kakashi-sensei itu _silver_?)

Dan kau harus tahu, sahabat karib Kakashi-sensei adalah Maito Guy-sensei. Dan **sungguh**, ia sangatlah kontras dengan Kakashi-sensei. Jika Kakashi-sensei memakai warna hijau-jrenk-jronk-jrenk—lagi, _no typo_—, Guy-sensei selalu memakai warna biru tua. Belum lagi wajah Guy-sensei! Usut punya usut, wajah Guy-sensei adalah wajah pria tertampan di abad ini! Sumpah demi apa pun, aku ingin sekali melihat wajah Guy-sensei! Sayangnya tidak bisa, karena kemana-mana ia memakai masker. Ah, haruskah aku menjadi istri Guy-sensei baru aku bisa melihat wajah tampannya yang menawan itu?—tapi **tidak**.

Sakura Haruno, sadarkan dirimu, kau ini bukan calon wanita bermarga Maito! Tapi Uchiha! Coba pandang sebelah kananmu, Sakura! Ada pangeran impianmu di sana! Sang pangeran tampan sekelas dewa! Perhatikan, Sakura. Perhatikan hidung mancung-_enough_ tersebut baik-baik. Tidakkah kau ingin menggigitnya? Atau kulit halus wajah tampan itu, tidakkah kau ingin menjilatnya? Atau mungkin tubuh indah proporsionalnya. Betapa aku ingin menelannya bulat-bulat.

Apalagi seperti saat ini, saat sosok tersebut menatap wajahku, dan menggerakan kedua tangannya ke kedua pojok mata, lalu menarik matanya hingga terlihat menyipit dengan sangat. Belum lagi lidahnya yang terjulur ke arahmu, tidakkah itu imu—**TUNGGU! **Apa? Mata-sipit-lidah-melet?

...

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! GUOBLOK! BWAHAHAH—"

—**BRAK!**

Tawaku berhenti seketika. Dengan sangat jelas aku mendengar Kakashi-sensei berkata, "Sakura Haruno, kau dihukum merapihkan ruangan UKS pulang sekolah nanti karena telah tertawa di dalam kelas—"

—ini tidak adil! Sasuke yang membuatku tertawa! Harusnya dia ju—

"—dan Sasuke Uchiha, hentikan cengiran kemenanganmu, karena kau juga dihukum membersihkan UKS pulang nanti karena telah menyebabkan temanmu tertawa. Jangan pikir aku tidak melihatnya, Uchiha."

**Oh. **_**Joy**_**.**

—tidak. Ini bukan ambigu yang mengartikan penderitaan. Namun ini adalah gumaman kebahagiaan hati karena Kakashi-sensei memang adil _plus _menjalani hukuman dengan seorang Sasuke Uchiha. **Artinya**: dapat berduaan dengannya saat pulang sekolah nanti.

**Oh. **_**JOY!**_

.

.

**Bug!**

"AW!" Tanganku reflek menyentuh kepalaku yang ter-gebug sesuatu. _Aw, man! _Rasanya cenat-cenut!—tunggu, kenapa aku terlihat sebagai penggemar _boy band _di bagian ini?—

"Sebagai pembalasan karena ngebuat gue dihukum," ujar Sasuke yang berdiri di belakangku. Dari mana aku tahu itu Sasuke? Tentu saja dari suaranya! _Come on_, suaranya yang bagaikan permainan sejuta harpa dan setigajuta biola itu benar-benar _earcatching_! Orang tuli pun bisa mendengar suaranya!

"Salah elo, yee! Kenapa tadi buat gue ketawa?" jawabku sembari menarik poni sang dewa kencang.

"**Sa-ku-ra...**" Ups! Sepertinya sang dewa kini mulai marah. Takut gak yaa?

"Apa, sayaaang?" ujarku dengan mengedip-ngedipkan mata. Ah, benar kata Itachi-nii, menggoda Sasuke memang sangat menyenangkan. Xixixixi~—astaganagagaga. Apa itu tawaku?—

"_Don't you dare teasing me_..." —ah lucunya saat ia mengancam xixixi.

"Akyu gak lagi ngegodain kamyu, Sasu-cha—"

**Sret**—astaga aku merasa terbang—

—**bruk**—astaga punggungku pataaah!

Butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk aku sadar akan keadaan. Oke, punggungku kini _hurts like hell_! Apa-apaan tadi Sasuke mengangkatku dan meniduriku di tempat tidur UKS!—tunggu! Meniduri? Me-**tidur**-i? **ASTAGA!** Dengan segera aku mencoba duduk dari posisiku yang kini terlentang di atas tempat tidur. Tapi (_shit_) tangan Sasuke menekan pundakku untuk tetap setia pada tempat tidur ini.

"Mau apa lo?" bentakku galak. Perempuan mana yang mau berada di posisi aku kini? Terhimpit di atas tempat tidur UKS dengan Sasuke Uchiha di atas? Tentu tidak ada! Beda lagi kalau Sasuke yang aku himpit di kasur xixixixi—astaga tawaku menjijikan. _Could I stop it, author-chan_?

"_Stop teasing me_. Udah gue bilang kan dari tadi?" Ah, ternyata dia merajuk karena digodain! Bilang kek dari tadi yee! Keungg!

"Kalo gak mau kenapa? Mau perkosa gue?" ucapku dengan nada jail. Dan aku yakin seratus persen, aku melihat pipinya merona. _Oh God! So cute!_

Sontak Sasuke menjauhkan tubuhnya dariku. Pipinya merona yang membuatku ingin menggigit pipi itu sekeras-kerasnya. Ah, sayang sekali dia sok _cool_ dan pendiam. Cuih.

Ah, kegiatan sekolah hari ini membuatku lelah. Dan tiduran di tempat tidur seperti ini sambil mendengar suara langkah kaki Sasuke—yang sepertinya sedang membersihkan UKS—membuatku terasa melayang sesaat.

"_A-aku menyukai Sasuke-kun. To-tolong jauhi d-dia..."_

Sial. Kenapa aku harus mengingat hal itu ya? Bagaimana mungkin aku menjauhi Sasuke? Bahkan mimpiku itu ingin hidup bersamanya, menjadi istrinya. Ayolah, aku hanya gadis biasa yang ingin menikah dengan pangeran hidupku.

"_...tentu kau ma-mau, kau kan sahabatku. Bukan b-begitu, Sakura-chan?"_

Ah. Benar. Hinata kan sahabatku. Apa susahnya untuk mengalah demi dirinya?

"Sasuke," panggilku untuk mendapat perhatiannya.

"Hn?" Ah, suara indah sejuta harpa setigajuta biolanya mengalun indah. Sial.

"Mulai sekarang, kita berdua jaga jarak ya?" Payah. Suaraku terdengar parau. Melepaskan pria yang kau sukai itu tidak mudah, bukan? Aku tidak mendengar apa pun selain langkah kaki Sasuke yang mendekat. Yang setelahnya aku rasakan adalah seseorang duduk di sampingku yang tertidur. Pantat ayam itu, Sasuke.

"Kenapa? Penggemar gue ngancem lagi?" tanyanya yang kujawab dengan gelengan kepala.

"Kali ini sepertinya gadis itu benar-benar suka sama lo, Sas."

"Nggak. Mereka cuma suka tampang gu—"

—sret.

Gerakanku yang tiba-tiba duduk memotong ucapannya. "—dia **sahabat** gue. Gue gak mau ngelukain perasaan dia." Dan aku pun berdiri mengambil tasku, lalu beranjak pergi.

Soal hukuman beresin UKS, biar Sasuke aja deh yang ngurusin. Toh kalau dia marah, itu akan memudahkan kami untuk menjaga jarak.

Sial. Kalau begini, gimana bisa aku pakai nama Uchiha? Haruskah aku gunakan marga Maito?

Ck.

.

.

"_A-aku menyukai Sasuke-kun. To-tolong jauhi d-dia. Tentu kau ma-mau, kau kan sahabatku. Bukan b-begitu, Sakura-chan?"_

.

.

**bersambung.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Naruto and all of its character belong to Masashi Kishimoto, i dont take any material profit from it.

**Warning**: chapter 2 ditulis 2tahun setelah chapter 1. Jadi gaya penulisannya pasti agak jomplang. Saya udah sebisa mungkin memiripkan dengan gaya saya nulis dua tahun lalu, tapi masih beda banget. Mohon maaf untuk itu. orz

.

"_A-aku menyukai Sasuke-kun. To-tolong jauhi d-dia. Tentu kau ma-mau, kau kan sahabatku. Bukan b-begitu, Sakura-chan?"_

.

.

_WATEPAK!_(baca: _what the fuck!_)

.

.

* * *

**Roman Picisan**

Oleh **Luth****Ci**

* * *

Pagi cerah, banyak awan di langit dan senyuman di bibir. Oke, pagi ini diawali dengan sangat baik. Sekolah dengan _mood_ ini sangatlah membantu dalam menyerap pelajaran. Belum lagi nanti akan di awali dengan kelas dari Kakashi-_sensei_, si guru ganteng namun hijau-jrenk-jronk-jrenk itu. Oke, tenang wahai Sakura, harimu kini akan berjalan dengan sangat lancar. Lupakan insiden kemarin, lupakan manusia bernama Sasuke Uchiha. Ayolah, kau bahkan sudah lupa nama pemuda Sasuke Uchiha itu!

_Krik._

Bodoh, bagaimana bisa kau bilang kau lupa padahal kau menyebutkannya?

Hh, ya sudahlah, yaa. Terima saja nasibmu, diriku tercinta. Kau jatuh cinta pada pemuda yang salah.

Aku melangkah dengan santai (kalau tidak ingin dibilang segan). Faktanya, aku melangkah dengan menyeret kakiku paksa. Oke, cerahnya pagi, awan di langit, dan senyuman di bibir sama sekali tidak dapat merubah _mood_-ku yang kacau ini, s-s-s-s-s-s-samsek (berasa nge-_rapp _).

Kalau aku bisa gelundungan ke dalam kelas, akan aku lakukan, karena aku benar-benar malas berjalan.

"Sakura."

_Ohsmyshithellzhajfgrectnym_.

Bulu kuduk-ku berdiri. Tanpa harus menoleh aku pun tahu siapa yang memanggilku, siapa lagi kalau bukan pemuda yang aku lupa namanya itu, ya dia adalah Sasuke Uchiha. Tanpa basa-basi (anggap kalimat sebelum kalimat ini tidak ada dan anggap pernyataan dalam tanda kurung ini tidak ada) aku berlari menjauh dengan cepat.

_Wuzzzzzzzz!— _suara kecepatanku saat berlari.

(Tunggu, emang ada suaranya? Oke, ini tidak penting)

Setelah memastikan sudah cukup jauh dari Sasuke dan tak dapat terlihat-terjangkau-tersentuh-terdengar oleh Sasuke, aku segera merapatkan diri pada tembok terdekat.

Yak, Sakura. Angkat kedua tanganmu, saatnya kita garuk tembok.

_Grrrrrrrrk!_—suara tembok kugaruk.

_Duak duak!_—suara yang keluar saat aku _headwall_ (iya, _headwall_, adiknya _headdesk_)

Oke, Author-_chan_, sepertinya dua kalimat di atas itu tidak penting.

Lari dari Sasuke pagi hari itu sangatlah menyesakkan. Rasanya bagaikan naik hiu sirkus raksasa, terbang ke lapisan awan ke tiga, dan dan—

—_stop_. Fiksi ini bukanlah sebuah fiksi kerja sama antara sang Author-_chan _dengan produsen kopi manis instan.

Intinya, rasanya ingin mati saja.

Kau tahu, Sasuke justru sangat tampan ketika pagi hari, di mana dia masih bersih karena baru mandi, dan bukannya saat siang-siang panas saat dia berkeringat karena matahari yang menyengat. Walau aku tidak menolak sama sekali jikalau Sasuke yang berpeluh itu mau memelukku. Ayolah, keringat badannya bahkan sangat cantik, setidaknya jauh lebih cantik dibanding keringat anak-anak kelasku lainnya yang bau itu.

_Aaaaa! Mamaaa! Aku jatuh cintaaa!_

Tapi mengapa pemuda yang aku sukai malah disukai oleh—

"Sa-Sakura-_chan_?"

"—HINATA!"

Aku menoleh dengan cepat menatap Hinata. Tanganku dengan cepat menghapuskan darah di kepalaku karena _headwall_ yang tadi aku lakukan. Oke, lebay. Aku hanya menghapuskan peluh (halah) keringat di kepala.

Keringat dingin.

Bahkan kini keringatku dingin sekali, bahkan bahkan bahkan (_no typo_) kini di mataku Hinata lebih menyeramkan di bandingkan Sumantoe (nama disamarkan sedikit) si pemakan manusia dari negara yang ada di Asia Tenggara itu.

"A-ano, maaf mengganggumu pagi ini, tapi aku ingin meminta tolong sesuatu." Hinata terlihat gugup dan memainkan kedua jarinya.

"Mi-minta tolong apa?" tanyaku ikut-ikutan gugup.

"A-ano, nanti siang aku ingin menyatakan cintaku p-pada Sasuke di kantin. Bisa kau menemaniku?"

_AJEGILE_! KANTIN?

MAMAMAMAMMAMAYUKERO—

"—HAH?" Aku berteriak sekencang mungkin, untung saja koridor sepi sehingga tidak ada yang memelototiku sampai mati. "Na-nanti siang? Ka-kau yakin?"

"Hu-uh, te-temani aku y-ya... a-aku malu kalau sendirian," ucap Hinata dengan kepala tertunduk malu.

Aduh, Hinata, kau malu, kan? Kalau malu ya gak usah sekalian—Sak, itu jahat.

"Ngg..."

"Ka-kau mau, kan?" Hinata mendongakkan kepala, menatapku dengan mata penuh harap. Hey, diriku yang ketiban sial, Hinata temanmu, kan? Kau tega meninggalkan dia, hah?

"Ino?"

"Ino ju-juga menemaniku, aku butuh kalian berdua sekaligus agar berani... maaf merepotkan." Hinata menunduk dalam menambahkan rasa bersalah dalam hatiku kalau tega menolak.

"Err... baiklah," ucapku yang tiba-tiba segera dipeluk Hinata erat.

"Aku tahu kau memang sahabatku, Sakura-_chan_."

...yeah... sahabat, sahabat yang sakit hati—

—ingatkan aku untuk menggali kubur sendiri sepulang sekolah, lalu menyemplung ke dalamnya.

.

.

Aku berjalan dengan langkah gontai, terseok-seok seperti suster ngesot. Mari berdoa tidak ada satpam yang akan menendangku sampai ompong. Ha... ha.. lucu kau, Sakura. Bukan satpam yang menendangmu, yang menendangmu justru adalah takdir. Tepat di wajah. Ibaratnya film disney, ini itu namanya sad ending ever after, saudara tirinya happily ever after.

Bayangkan kau adalah seorang putri dan Sasuke adalah pangerannya. Kalau pangerannya tidak sama putri, berarti putrinya tidak akan menjadi putri disney, jatuhnya malah putri-putrian yang gagal. Seperti Barbie cemong muka menor dengan baju glitter norak yang murahan. Iya, itu aku.

_Hhh…_

...yaudahlah, kalau Sasuke sama Hinata, Aku dengan guru Guy saja. Toh setelah dia buka topeng juga (katanya) ganteng, kan? Bahkan katanya lebih tampan dari Kakashi-_sensei_. Hell, kalau bukan Sasuke atau Guy-_sensei_ juga dengan Kakashi-_sensei_ saja. Walau hijau-hijau lumut, dia kan tetap imut.

AAAAAAAAAAAAA AKU SEDIH MAMAAA—

—_bruk!_

Oh, nice. Lagi sedih-sedihnya malah ketabrak sebuah badan berbau parfum yang sangat familiar—yeah, parfumnya Sasuke yang berarti baru saja menabrak Sasuke. Penasaran kenapa aku tahu parfum Sasuke? Tentu saja karena aku sering mengendusnya (dalam arti yang sebenarnya) secara diam-diam. Fanatik? Bisa dibilang begitu, tapi terus kenapa? Elo gak suka? GAK SUKA LOE, HAH?

_Krik_!

Apapula.

"Lo kenapa, sih?" Dan Sasuke pun bertanya dengan ketus.

"Elo yang kenapa dateng-dateng tiba-tiba sinis gitu nanyanya," ujarku dengan menatapnya tajam. Niat semula untuk segera pergi ke kelas gagal ketika aku menyadari tanganku ditahan oleh si pangeran disney. "_Ihhh!_" Melotot _nyolot_ pada si mantan calon suami, ia pun melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada tanganku dengan sebuah helaan napas kesal. Mungkin kesal karena aku menolak bicara dengannya? Mungkin juga kesal karena aku pelototi. _Sebodo_. Aku juga jadi kesal setengah mati sekarang—kesal karena Sasuke melepaskan pegangan tangannya padaku. Harusnya tidak ia lepaskan, kan? Harusnya ia tahan sekalipun aku berontak.

_Ugh!_—melangkah ke kelas dengan menghentakkan kaki ke tanah, aku pun menggigit bibir bawahku dan menahan tangis. Tangis karena kesal. Kesal pada si pangeran yang tidak menahanku cukup keras. _Sialan, ah_.

.

.

**Istirahat.**

Sengaja di-**bold** agar menekankan betapa aku benci istirahat. Benci istirahat itu tidak wajar untuk gadis SMA, kan? Harusnya cinta istirahat secinta mereka pada boyband SM*SH atau secinta para lelaki pada AKB48. Sampai mau langsung lari ke kantin karena lapar, atau _simply_ karena bosan di kelas. Tapi sumpah, deh. Sumpah se-sumpah-sumpahnya sumpah, istirahat kali ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Lebay? Nggak, kok. Kali ini beneran.

Kenapa?

Karena temanku (yang sekarang berdiri di sebelah kananku) sedang memegang dadanya karena hampir jantungan—beberapa menit lagi ia akan mengungkapkan cintanya pada Sasuke di kantin. _Ah, kok sial_!

Bunuh aku sekarang. Bunuh pakai pentungan, kek, pakai garpu, kek, pakai pengapus, kek. Hapus keberadaanku dari muka bumi ini DEMI TUUUHAAAANNNN! *gebrak meja* (_nggak gitu, thor_).

Bibirku kini sudah mencong seperti keripik kentangnya Chouji. Hanya tinggal menunggu masuk mulut, kunyah, masuk perut, lalu keluar lewat lubang lain. Artinya? Takdirku sudah busuk.

_Hhh_…percaya, deh, kalau Sasuke pasti menolak Hinata. Yaiya, lha, Sasuke kan sukanya sama gue. SAMA GUE. SAMA GHUUEE. _HUK! Pede banget lo, Sak._

Huhuhuhuhu…kok sedih, ya, aku jadi jahat begini… Masalahnya Hinata sepertinya sudah cinta mati sama Sasuke, walau aku masih ingat persis tiga bulan lalu Hinata sukanya pada Naruto. Tapi harus bagaimana sekarang? Hinata mau _nembak_ Sasuke, pakai minta bantuan aku, pula.

Yang lebih menyebalkan lagi adalah Ino yang sekarang sedang menyisir rambut Hinata supaya Hinata makin cantik. _Duh, pig!_ Nggak usah disisir juga rambut Hinata nggak akan kusut. Rambut iklan begitu, mana bisa kusut. Disisir pakai sisir bersihin kutu juga nggak akan ada yang nyangkut.

Merasa tanganku dipegang, aku pun menoleh untuk melihat Hinata dan memaksakan senyuman. "A-ayo, Sakura-_chan_," ujarnya dengan senyuman elegan manisnya plus rambut iklan anti kusut bergaransi lima puluh tahun.

Kuburan mana kuburan? KUBURAN MANA KUBURAN? _AKU MAU NYEMPLUUUNGG!_

.

.

Tarik napas! Huh hah huh hah! Yak! Sudah siap, Haruno Sakura? Kisah cintamu akan berakhir sekarang. Mimpi jadi Uchiha? Jangan, setelah sahabatmu menyatakan cinta pada lelaki tampan yang sedang makan beberapa langkah di depanmu, maka tidak akan ada tempat untukmu. Oke? Apa yang disukai temanmu tidak boleh kau suka! Dilarang teman makan teman! TMT adalah sebuah perbuatan yang diharamkan! Belum lagi tak akan butuh waktu lama bagi Sasuke untuk menyukai Hinata, si gadis cantik penuh pesona. Jadi, pegangi hatimu baik-baik, jangan biarkan hatimu hancur seperti biskuit yang terinjak kaki. Jaga baik-baik hatimu, setidaknya beli lem di supermarket sepulang sekolah nanti, lalu cari nomor telepon Gai-sensei, calon suamimu kelak. (_huhu, kok __ngenes_)

"Sasuke," panggil Ino pada Sasuke yang sedang menyantap makanannya. Lihat, pundak berkemeja putih itu terlihat tegap dan nyaman sekali, seandainya bisa kupeluk. Hhh... "Ada yang Hinata mau bicarakan padamu," lanjut Ino saat Sasuke menoleh padanya.

Kedatanganku cukup membuat Sasuke terkejut, tentu. Ingat, kan, tadi pagi betapa aku menolak untuk bertemu dia? Sekarang malah aku yang menghampiri. Ha. Lucu. Takdir ini lucu sekali.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada hati-hati pada Hinata. Iya, hati-hati, lha. Hinata adalah tipe perempuan yang ingin dijaga semua anak laki-laki. Tidak sepertiku yang terkesan bisa menjaga diri sendiri. Padahal aku bahkan tidak bisa menjaga hatiku yang sekarang sudah remuk tidak karuan.

"A-aku..."

Dear, Sakura. Ayo menggelinding nangis di lantai, bolak balik, ngepel lantai kantin sekalian. Tangisku akan banyak, kan, cukup lah untuk ngepel. Ha. Melucu untuk menghibur diri. Nggak mempan, sayang sekali. Masih ngenes, tuh.

"Aku..."

Duh! Hinata. Jangan lama-lama menyatakan cintanya bisa? Makin lama begini hati ini rasanya makin hancur, tahu. Sekalian saja ancurin hatinya dalam sekali tonjokkan, jangan kelamaan.

Aku merasa tanganku ditarik oleh Hinata—aku pun menoleh, menatap Hinata yang kini menatapku dengan tatapan gelisah. Hinata sedikit berjinjit untuk berbisik ke telingaku.

...maksudnya?

JANGAN JANGAN HINATA NGGAK JADI NEMBAK? ATAU DIA SADAR KALAU AKU SAKURA HARUNO JUGA SUKA DAN DIA MAU NGALAH? IYA GITU? BENERAN NIH SUMPAH—

"_..S-Sakura-chan, m-maaf, bantu a-aku menyatak-kan cinta. B-bisa?_"

—_ngarep._

...ya nggak bisa, lha. Dengar pernyataan cintanya aja aku sudah mau mati begini, tinggal dimasukin peti lalu kubur. Jangan, deh, bakar saja hidup hidup sekalian. Di kantin ada kompor, kan? Biar cepat selesai. Fin. Langsung fin. Tamatin fanfic ini tanpaku, biarin. Biaaarrriiinnn!

Tapi muka Hinata kasihan sekali begitu... Cara nolaknya bagaimana...

"Bisa..." ujarku lemas sambil mengangguk. Salah kalau aku mau nangis, nggak? Kalau nangis sekarang itu salah? Mataku rasanya sudah sangat basah, harus bagaimana...

Menatap Sasuke yang menatapku balik dengan sebelah alis terangkat, aku pun menarik napas dalam, mengabaikan air mata yang dalam hitungan detik akan menetes, yakin, deh. Mau taruhan? Bagaimana bisa aku melihat wajah orang yang diam-diam kusukai sejak dulu untuk aku lepaskan… _uh…nasib…ya…nasib…_

Tarik napas dulu boleh, kan?

"Jadi…" Tarik napas lagi, sambil menangis, nih. "…Hinata mau bilang kalau…" Sasuke kini berdiri dari duduknya, "…kalau dia suka sa—"

"Sakura," panggilan Sasuke membuatku menghentikan ucapanku dan sadar kalau sekarang aku tengah menangis sesungukkan.

Aku menunduk sebisaku. Menolak melihat Sasuke, apalagi melihat Hinata. _Ih_, teman macam apa aku…

"…diem dulu…" ujarku parau. Astaga, suaraku sudah separau ini. "Hinata itu…dia..."

"Sak," panggil Sasuke lagi. Tangan Sasuke kini berada di atas kedua pundakku. Rasanya nyaman, tahu, di sentuh Sasuke lembut begini. Membuatku merasa memang Sasuke yang akan aku suka—entah sampai kapan, yang pasti akan lama. Tapi mau bagaimana? Sekarang akhirnya, kan… "Maaf, gue tau elo sedih sekarang," ujar Sasuke lagi yang membuatku mengerutkan alis. _Apaan, sih, kok nggak nyambung_?!

"Tapi sekarang lo lagi dikerjain, Sak…"

…

…

…_hah..?_

Mendongak cepat, aku melihat senyum kikuk Sasuke yang kebingungan. Ibu jarinya mengelap pipiku yang basah—aduh, kok _so sweet_, sih? Tapi tunggu dulu, woy! Fokus, dong! Dikerjain apaan maksud—

"—**brengsek…**" ceplosku cepat saat melihat ke arah Ino dan Hinata, menemukan ada Sai di sana yang sedang mengarahkan _videocam_ kepadaku, Ino yang sedang membungkam mulut sambil memegangi perut, dan Hinata yang menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan serta wajah merah merona.

Ja—ja—JADI GUE DIKERJAIN? TERUS DENGAN TOLOLNYA GUE NANGISIN SASUKE DI KANTIN TERUS DIREKAM SAMA SAI TERUS DIKETAWAIN INO DAN DILIATIN SAMA SEMUA ORANG DI KANTIN?

Nggak, nggak. Ini nggak bisa dibiarin. Harus kasih pelajaran ke orang yang membuat ide sialan ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si nenek lampir (iya, aku temenan sama nenek lampir). "INO, GUE CEKEK ID—"

_Eit!_

Belum jauh aku berjalan ke Ino untuk mengejarnya dan mencekiknya hidup-hidup, tangan kiriku kini ditarik oleh Sasuke, membuatku kembali ke hadapannya lagi. Dengan tangan kanan Sasuke yang memegang tanganku, tiba-tiba tangan kiri Sasuke memegangi bawah telinga hingga leherku, membuatnya mendongak untuk menatapnya.

"Biarin aja mereka," ujar Sasuke dengan cengiran andalannya.

Tanganku kini berada di depan dada bidangnya—iya dada bidangnya yang ternyata enak banget untuk dipegang itu, huhuhu, bisa nggak, sih, rasa enak megang ini disimpen di toples terus dimasukin kulkas? (_Duh, Sakura, fokuuuss!_)—tanganku agak mendorong Sasuke karena malu kini seluruh orang di kantin melihatku dan Sasuke yang ada di posisi aneh. "Sas, apaan, si—"

"—_sshh_…" desisnya pelan, "jangan ngomong, gue mau cium elo," katanya dengan cengiran super ganteng, lalu aku merasakan ibu jari tangan kanannya mendorong daguku untuk membuatku mingkam dan—

—gue dicium.

…

…

…beneran. Dicium. Literally. Di kantin. Dicium. Dicium. _DICIUM? DICIIIUUUUM!_

_ADAJHFACBWRAUHKXSJFASLICNWRV_

_AKJNCZX HVIURHGUHWRGPAOSHGJKASLHCURBCJNA KAJCNAUYCAHJV AJKCNRUHVAU_

_KLJSAUHFAJBHAWUFAVNGGGYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

.

.

.

"Jangan nangis lagi, oke? Gue sukanya cuma sama elo."

.

.

_Ihik._

_._

**Dear, **Gai-sensei dan Kakashi-sensei yang kegantengannya nggak ada hubungannya sama Brad Pitt. Nggak usah nungguin saya, dua puluh tahun lagi nama saya fiks jadi Sakura Uchiha. Terima kasih.

Salam cantik,

(_a soon to be_)** Sakura Uchiha.** _Chu~ xixixi~_

_._

* * *

(**Selesai.** Fic gak jelas. Okemakasihbye.)


End file.
